Diaboromon
as a partner. In the Japanese version of the events, Willis isn't involved in the events of Our War Game!. Arata Sanada |jacards= , , , , , |encards= , , , |n1=디아블로몬 Diablomon |s1=Diaboromon-species }} Diaboromon is an Unidentified Digimon whose name is derived from " " ( ) and whose design is derived from the . It repeatedly absorbs all the data on the Network in order to digivolve and grow larger, and is depleting the Digital World to the brink of destruction. A Diaboromon that has absorbed a lot of data becomes convinced that it is an all-knowing and all-powerful being, and it takes pleasure in destruction and slaughter. However, when this Digimon congregates in great numbers, its raison d'être is made clear, and as that ultimate goal is to hijack a military computer and try to destroy the Real World as well with a nuclear strike, this is a terrifying Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/diablomon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Diablomon] Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Tamers Three Diaboromon, each the fusion of a Chrysalimon mass, were among the Mega Level Digimon to aid the to fight against the D-Reaper. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Fusion Digimon Digital Card Battle Diaboromon appears in Infinity Tower as the Battle Master. The Diaboromon card belongs to the Dark card group. It can be obtained if you fuse Infermon and Digitamamon at the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 2 Diaboromon can be found in Tera Domain after you beat the game. Diaboromon digivolves from Okuwamon. Its a Virus-type in this game, and is the one of the "Mega Form Digimon" as Prof. Piyotte referred to them. They are: Virus: Diaboromon, Vaccine: Omnimon and Data: Baihumon which Prof. Piyotte couldn't remember. Digimon World 3 Diaboromon is an acquirable Digivolution for any party Digimon. Diaboromon is gained by raising a BlackWarGreymon and a GranKuwagamon to level 99 each. Also, if you DNA Digivolve BlackWarGreymon and GranKuwagamon then Diaboromon will appear and attack with Lost Paradise before disappearing. Also available as a Black Mega Card with 58/58. It is the fourth strongest Digimon Card. Digimon World 4 Diaboromon is the third boss you will encounter in Venom Jungle. Digimon World DS Diaboromon digivolves from Infermon at Lv50 with 250+ attack. Diaboromon can also be found in Core Field. Also, a Tamer with 2 Diaboromon and a Gallantmon is fought at the Tamer Arena. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Diaboromon is #327, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 310 HP, 323 MP, 169 Attack, 124 Defense, 128 Spirit, 131 Speed, and 80 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Dark Veil, Flee 4, and LuckyMedal4 traits. Diaboromon digivolves from Infermon. In order to digivolve to Diaboromon, your Digimon must be at least level 45, with 25,000 Dark experience, but only if you have previously befriended a Keramon. Diaboromon can DNA digivolve to ChaosGallantmon with BlackWarGrowlmon, or to Armageddemon with Infermon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Diaboromon is a boss in story mode who can be unlocked by beating him. Digimon Racing Diaboromon is also a boss like Omnimon only in the track Digital Space. Digimon Battle Diaboromon is an obtainable Digimon that digivolves from Infermon at LV 41. Its stat build is 2 STR, 3 DEX, 2 CON, 1 INT. Digimon Masters Diaboromon is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. Diaboromon digivolves from Infermon, and can digivolve to Armageddemon once the "Black Tentacle" has been applied to it. Diaboromon can be summoned with the "King of Destroy" summoning card. Diaboromon can be encountered at Infinite Ice Ridge. Attacks *'Web Wrecker' (Catastrophe Cannon): Fires a powerful shot of destructive energy from its chest-cannon. *'Cable Crusher' (Tentacle Bug): Stretches its arms and launches its huge clawed hands to slash or grab the enemy. *'Paradise Lost' Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Unidentified Digimon